Harry One Half!
by Ranma-chan Potter
Summary: When Harry visits China with the Dursleys, he discovers the Cursed Ponds of Jusenkyo. Harry falls into one of them and...you know what happened to Ranma 1/2. This is in honor of that anime! Rated R: sexual content, rape, language
1. Prologue

*Harry 1/2 !*  
  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
This is an introduction to my story Harry ½! For those who have read this before I had posted this chapter I decided to add more things on my chapters to make it more interesting!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
***Prologue***  
  
  
  
Harry Potter is a fifteen year old wizard boy who studies witchcraft and wizardry at Hogwarts. He's the orphaned son of two powerful wizards who were both murdered by the most feared Dark Wizard in the century and around the world, Lord Voldemort. After murdering Harry Potter's parents he tried to kill the one year old baby but failed to do this because of a protection spell the boy was surrounded of. Instead of killing the boy the curse rebounded toward its owner. He was name as The Boy Who Lived because nobody had survived once Voldemort intended to kill his victims. Many people viewed Harry Potter as their hope and light to fight this war and even fight their fears and darkness. Harry Potter is now visiting China with his Muggle relatives. But the Boy Who Lived doesn't know what it's waiting for him in China. China holds many secrets. One of them is the Jusenkyo Ponds which is the most deadliest and scariest of all of them. In this story you will learn the story that changed Harry Potter's life and in many words his body.  
  
I am proudly to present you Harry ½ !!! 


	2. My Lucky Journey to China

Harry ½ !  
  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
I just simply love Ranma ½ ! The best Japanese Anime in the World! That's why I wanted to make a fanfic of HP about it! Hope you like it. By the way I have some keywords incase you don't know of which sex I'm talking about Harry.  
  
Key words:  
  
Harry-Kun= Harry (male)  
  
Harry-Chan=Harry (female)  
  
~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~***  
  
Chapter 1: My Lucky Journey To China  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I'm 15 years old. For the past 2 weeks I haven't written in you because there was pretty much nothing to say. The Muggle World is to tedious and tiresome. In second thought the Muggle World is to truculent and inhuman to me. It is almost like the Wizarding World. It is full of surprises and once you want to know what that world, the Muggle World, is hiding is best not to know what its hiding. The consequences are to deadly or sometimes it is just to heavyhearted. For me Diary it is just unfair or inequitable. I am writing this Diary because about two weeks ago something happened to me that changed my life and my body. I am not normal anymore Diary even by wizarding standards. Of course everyone would say I wasn't normal anyways even my friends at Hogwarts. This wouldn't of happened if I didn't go to China with my Muggle relatives. This wouldn't of happened if I didn't fall into that lake at all. Diary, from now on I will tell you what happened to me in those 2 weeks in China.  
  
~*~***~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**  
  
2 weeks before Harry wrote in his diary.  
  
"Everybody I have something important to tell you to everyone" Vernon Dursley said cheerfully. "What is it Vernon?" Petunia Dursley asked miraculously because of Vernon's cheerful voice. He hadn't been this cheerful till the day Dudley was born before Harry-Kun had come to their house.  
  
Harry and Dudley came to the kitchen to were Petunia and Vernon were at. Both of them were also surprised of this. A handsome and cute boy with untidy, jet-black hair and beautiful sea green eyes came to the kitchen accompanied with a fat, blond, and blue eyed boy. The boy with the untidy black hair was vaguely smaller than the fat blond boy.  
  
Harry didn't remember the day his uncle had been this happy. Of course ever since Harry arrived there hasn't been a happy moment there.  
  
"Why are you so happy Dad?" Dudley asked  
  
"Well son, it seems my company gave me a few weeks of vacation because of the very vigorous work I had always put up with. The company gave me three weeks of vacation in China! Isn't that great?''  
  
"Oh Vernon I am so proud of you!" and with that Mrs. Dursley gave her husband a huge kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Petunia please not in front of Dudley!"  
  
"Oh wow" said Harry amazed.  
  
At this Vernon's smile faded and looked at Harry with abhorrence.  
  
"You listen to me now boy. We will take because we don't know who to leave you with. Now I have some rules for you boy and if you don't obey them, we will leave you in China forever boy and there is no way you're going back to that crackpot school of yours. UNDERSTAND??'' Vernon said dangerously softly.  
  
Harry nodded at this. For a moment Harry thought that living in China wasn't a bad idea at all. But the idea of never seeing Hogwarts and his friends was just to mournful and unjust.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good. Now everybody pack your things. Were leaving this sorry ass place. It has been so long since we last traveled somewhere else."  
  
"Oh yes" said Petunia.  
  
"Okay lets get ready were leaving at 12:05 A.M. Does everybody understand?''  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Any questions at all?''  
  
"No''  
  
"Good. Now lets get started family" he looked at Harry "and boy."  
  
With that Harry went to his room to pack his stuff. This probably wasn't going to be tedious like Harry's other vacations. 'Yeah' Harry thought as he began to put his clothes in a suitcase. He had to write to Sirius, Ron and Hermione to let them know were he was going to be at.  
  
Probably there were going to be Chinese wizards and witches that spoke English in China. He wished he could have a decent conversation with people of his own kind.  
  
His relatives were probably going to be to distracted in China. This wasn't going to be bad at all.  
  
~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~ Dear Sirius,  
  
I will currently be at China over the summer vacations because of some luck my uncle had. I wish you could be with me at China. I bet it's going to be loads of fun there. Well, I'll update soon once I am in China. I don't want my aunt and uncle to know that I am writing to you. They will probably be furious and petrified if they know. I'll miss you.  
  
Love, Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. Say hi to Buckbeak to me and be very careful too.  
  
~*~**~***~*~**  
  
(I' m just getting to the part were the Dursley's and Harry finally arrive in China. Its just too much writing)  
  
~*~***~**~**~*~*~**  
  
China wasn't a bad place at all with the huge buildings, the great restaurants, the great shopping malls and the nice people that lived there.  
  
China did remind Harry a lot of Cho Chang. But now Harry had forgotten about her for some strange reason. He knew she would never fall in love for him.  
  
Harry just couldn't believe his very good fortune of traveling with the Dursleys.  
  
He and the Dursleys were staying in a huge hotel called the Tendo Hotel. It was nice and huge and the people working in there were very nice also.  
  
"Everyone I have another important announcement to make" Vernon said proudly.  
  
"Today everyone may go anywhere you want to go. I have to do some business here with some people. There company is just like ours in Wales."  
  
(I'm not sure in which country they live but I'm sure it is not in England)  
  
"Oh that sounds great dear" Aunt Petunia said happily like her husband.  
  
"We can go anywhere?'' Harry asked capriciously.  
  
"Anywhere" Vernon said prosperously and Harry was surprised that his uncle hadn't yelled at him like he usually did.  
  
" Great! " said Dudley.  
  
"Now dear, you're going were I'm going. I don't want you getting lost because that will break your mother's heart " said Aunt Petunia troubled.  
  
"I bet there are going to be lots of killing ninjas in China like in the movies" Dudley squealed happily. Harry just rolled his eyes, 'Why do I have such a stupid cousin? I rather have a monkey as a cousin than him' Harry thought.  
  
"Can I go anywhere I want by myself?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah. Why not." said Vernon once again very happy. He was probably to happy about his conference that he had forgotten to be mean to Harry. Harry decided that placidly.  
  
"Just remember don't do anything weird, OK?"  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said as he headed for the door of the room.  
  
Harry didn't want to spend these three vacations with his aunt and cousin going to malls and probably looking for deadly ninjas like Dudley had mentioned before.  
  
All Harry wanted is to see some witches and wizards for whom to talk with. After all he was the Boy Who Lived and wherever he went (that was in the wizarding world) he knew he was going to be recognized anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
I'm not sure but I think chapter two is going to be about when Harry falls into the lake. Just cross your fingers. I'm trying to finish it!!! 


	3. Houoh's Pub

Harry 1/2 !  
  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
Well, this is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!! Oh, and by the way this fanfic is for the people who know and have seen Ranma 1/2!! If you don't know what this fanfic is about then go watch Ranma 1/2. Then you'll know what its about.  
  
~**~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Houoh's Pub  
  
When Harry-kun had finally gotten out of the Tendo Hotel. All he could think of was about finding people of his kind to talk to. But could he do it?  
  
Almost everyone in here was monolingual. They could only speak Chinese.  
  
'I'll just try' Harry-kun thought drony.  
  
He made his way out of the hotel and into the streets. Harry-kun had a map with him just incase he got lost.  
  
(I am not writing Harry-kun anymore since you know what type of sex I am talking about Harry)  
  
Then he made his way to Shinjuku Street where it was full of malls and restaurants. The people in there looked and pointed at him. It was unequivocal that everybody knew he was English. Harry just smiled and waved at the people. In response the people smiled and waved at him too.  
  
When Harry had walked all the way from Shinjuku Street and all the way to Inubiki Street he noticed a small and old building standing next to a sushi restaurant.  
  
But then he noticed even more when people with robes were walking inside the old building. The building was written in Chinese.  
  
'How the fuck am I suppose to know what it says' Harry thought indignantly.  
  
But then suddenly the words in Chinese were morphing into unmistakable English words. Harry gasped and for an instant he looked around to see if anyone had distinguished this.  
  
But no. Everyone kept walking and talking like if nothing had happened. Harry looked back at the sign his mind prodigiously but also bewildered. The sign said Houoh's Pub.  
  
"This is probably a wizard's pub like the Leaking Cauldron" Harry whispered slowly.  
  
"And it is" said a kind voice behind him.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise of the voice and started looking around like mad. A man with long white beard, dark black eyes, bald and tall stood next to him. The man looked like a monk. He had a smile on his face.  
  
Harry looked at him surprised and scared, but was relieved that the man was smiling genuinely at him.  
  
"Oh! Hi" Harry said courteously but thoughtless.  
  
"Hello" the man said kindly back at him. The man had a heavy Chinese accent. Harry was surprised that the man was wearing unmistakably robes. There were green robes and on his chest it had a picture of a Chinese Fireball dragon. He was also wearing a green wizard's hat and a wand was pocking out of the man's robe pocket.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Yes. I am" the man with the heavy Chinese accent replied. "I was wondering if you were lost, but since I noticed that you had spotted this pub," the man pointed at the pub.  
  
"I knew you were a wizard. A Muggle wouldn't of spotted this pub."  
  
"Oh" said Harry quietly. " I am so happy you can talk English too." But Harry was starting to get worried as the man started to babble incoherently in Chinese and pointing at his forehead. Harry looked at him perplexed and astonished.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" the man asked slowly and quietly. The man was giving Harry a look that made Harry tense and surprised.  
  
Harry just nodded and started to blush furiously. Harry got used to the fact that every time a witch and wizard would see him they would point at his scar and start babbling like stupid. Harry sometimes would find this annoying.  
  
The man just flinched and with both of his hands he took Harry's face to take a closer look at him. "You really are Harry Potter!" the man said excitedly.  
  
"Yes I am" Harry said worriedly as he released his face from the older man's hands.  
  
"Please come with me" the man said excitedly as he grabbed Harry's hand. "By the way I haven't introduced myself Mr. Potter. My name is Tofu Ono. But my friends call me Bazi Tofu which means that I am not a critical person. It is such an honor meeting you, Boy Who Lived."  
  
Harry felt awkward and confused. What did the man wanted him for?  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked with some difficulty. The man was grabbing his hand tighter than ever and Harry whimpered. For such an old man he sure was strong.  
  
"To the pub" the man replied exhilarant.  
  
The older man opened the door to the pub a steered Harry inside. Harry was surprised to see that this pub was bigger, noisier, and cleaner than the Leaky Cauldron. Many witches and wizards were talking and laughing happily.  
  
"Hey Bazi. Been busy with the Ministry?" a man replied who had spotted Harry and Mr. Tofu. This man had also a heavy Chinese accent. Mr. Tofu offered a seat to Harry.  
  
"Yes Shoun. Been very busy. The Ministry is getting pretty serious now a days" said Mr. Tofu with a solemn and grieve tone. The man who had spotted Harry and Bazi Tofu (or Tofu Ono) was also like Mr. Tofu. He had a long white beard, black dark eyes but he wasn't as bald as Mr. Tofu. He, like any wizard, was wearing robes of shocking red. He was also wearing a wizards hat and had half moon glasses.  
  
"Yeah. Probably because of the Ryu-Kumon Eaters. They didn't leave not one hint back in that Muggle street, Shinjuku. Can't believe they killed 8 Muggles. But that isn't all. We are having serious problems with the Jusenkyo ponds. People are falling there for no reason and worst of all the ponds are getting bigger and there are more than a hundred right now."  
  
At this Harry looked at Mr. Tofu with concern. "Excuse me but what are Ryu- Kumon Eaters and Jusenkyo?" Harry blurted out quietly with interest.  
  
Mr. Tofu had completely forgotten about Harry and looked at him happily. "Oh! I forgot to introduce Mr. Potter to you, Shoun" Mr. Tofu said with a laugh looking a the man Shoun, "Harry, this is Shoun Unryuu. He's the Inkeeper of this pub"  
  
It only took the man, Shoun, a couple of seconds to lean over the table to take a very good look at Harry. He like Mr. Tofu also took Harry's face into his hands.  
  
'What the fuck is wrong with these people? Do they want to fucking kiss me or what?' Harry thought madly. Then with one hand the man brushed away Harry's bangs to take a look at his scar. He traced the scar with a cold finger making Harry shiver.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry Master Potter. It's just that it can't be you. Harry Potter in China? Who would of thought!" the last word came out as a cry making everyone in the pub quiet.  
  
Everyone was looking over at the table were Harry, the man Shoun, and Mr. Tofu were at.  
  
"Look Mommy! It's the Boy Who Lived!" a little girl said in a squeaky voice her little finger pointing at him. Some of the people in the pub started speaking in their inhabitant language.  
  
This time Harry was blushing worse than ever for everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter" a lady with long pink robes and her hair in a bun said to him.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back" a very short man replied. He was shaking Harry's hand very hard and excitedly.  
  
" Mei-Lin Hibiki, Mr. Potter. That's my name" a woman with short white hair and a witch's hat had come to shake his hand.  
  
For some time now Harry was shaking everybody's hand in the pub. When everybody had settled down Harry came to sit next to Mr. Tofu.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you, Mr. Potter. What brings you here anyways?" Mr.Unryuu said curiously.  
  
"Oh, well you see, my Muggle uncle earned a vacation here in China so he decided to take us all here much to my amazement" Harry said happily.  
  
"Interesting Mr. Potter. Were more than happy now that you're here" Mr. Unryuu replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"By the way Mr. Tofu" Harry was now facing Mr. Tofu "What are the Ryu-Kumon Eaters?"  
  
Mr. Tofu and Unryuu looked at him surprised but their faces showed a serious face which meant that the conversation they were having wasn't going like it was suppose to be.  
  
"Well I guess since you're old enough to know..." Mr. Tofu replied with a sigh. "The Ryu-Kumon Eaters are a group of Muggle Haters. Not also do the kill Muggles but they also learn the Dark Arts and most importantly they support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name."  
  
"So, basically they are like the Death Eaters in Great Britain" Harry said quietly not expecting someone to answer his question.  
  
"Yes they are" Mr. Tofu gave a huge sigh and was staring at the floor "We were't lucky to catch them since they are outside the Muggle World. That makes it very complicated 'cause we don't want to attract any attention of the Muggles"  
  
"Oh. I see" Harry was looking down at the floor "By the way what is Jusenkyo"  
  
Again Mr. Tofu and Mr. Unryuu were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I'm very curious about things" Harry was blushing so hard that Mr. Tofu and Mr. Unryuu could feel the heat coming from him.  
  
"Don't be sorry Harry" Mr. Unryuu said with a smile and a laugh. "Not everybody in the Wizarding World knows about the Jusenkyu Ponds. We don't want people going there and mishap falling in them" Harry just shook his head and looked at the two Chinese men.  
  
"The Jusenkyo Ponds are enchanted and magical ponds that have been in China for more than three-hundred thousand years. Whoever falls in one of them, they have a curse for life. A terrible curse a say!"  
  
Harry gulped his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "What kind of curse?'  
  
"When a person or anything falls into one of the ponds, they're bodies change completely. Well, it depends on the pond you fall into"  
  
"Why is that?" Harry once again asked.  
  
"You see, each pond has a different curse. For example "The Pond of the Drowned Pig" which has been in here for more than ten-thousand years. Long time ago a pig got drowned into that pond and from now on it has been know as the Pond of the Drowned Pig and listen carefully Mr. Potter, whoever falls into that pond their bodies would change into a pig."  
  
The last sentence came to a shock for Harry. He had never heard of something as horrible as this. The thought of himself falling into the lake was worse than spending his whole vacation with Aunt Marge. "But, not all ponds are bad, right?" he asked quietly and worriedly.  
  
"Who knows. I've never fallen into one of them. Some people I knew who used to work for the Ministry had fallen into the Ponds of Jusenkyo and most of them killed themselves. They didn't want to live because of their misery. I guess they went mad"  
  
Harry's eyes went rather wide. "And those who didn't go mad, what happened to them?"  
  
"Some of them left the country, others are trying to find a cure and well some of them I never heard of them again." Mr. Tofu said very sadly.  
  
"Is there a cure though?" Harry asked.  
  
"Im afraid not. But you can always turn back to normal when you shower yourself with hot water but if they throw cold water to you, then your body changes you back into a pig or anything"  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm" For a moment Harry had the idea of taking a look at the Jusenkyo Ponds but the idea of falling into one of them was just too terrible. What would he say to his friends Ron and Hermione, or Sirius or Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, enough of the talking ! Shoun, why don't you give me and Harry some sushi, saffron and some masala for dinner. I'm starving! Oh and some wine for me. Want anything to drink Mr. Potter?"  
  
Mr. Tofu said kindly to Harry.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes! Just pumpkin juice" Harry wasn't paying attention to Mr. Tofu for a second. His mind was still thinking and racing about the Jusenkyo Ponds and the RyuEaters.  
  
"Right away!" Mr. Unryuu replied cheerfully. Mr. Unryuu brought the food for Harry and Mr. Tofu. But before Mr. Unryuu went back to the kitchen Harry asked "Mr. Unryuu, what does Houoh's Pub mean?"  
  
Mr.Unryuu looked at him surprised but was happy to answer his question "It means The Phoenix's Pub"  
  
"Now that's nice" Harry smiled at Mr. Unryuu, whom he also smiled back at him.  
  
Harry started eating his sushi, saffron and his masal. Everything was delicious. Then Harry had a sudden idea. He placed his pumpkin juice on the table.  
  
"Mr. Tofu, were are the Jusenkyo Ponds?" At this Mr. Tofu was choking with the wine and looked at Harry like if he had provocated a scandal.  
  
"Come again, Master Potter?"  
  
"Were are the Jusenkyo Ponds, Mr. Tofu?" Harry looked at him benevolently trying not to make Mr. Tofu angry.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Mr. Tofu was eying Harry with suspicion.  
  
"I just want to see how they look like. It's not like I'am fuckin' retarted and I'am going to throw myself in it!" Harry said politely.  
  
"Oh! Of course not. What was I thinking? Let me take you there tomorrow since you don't know to much about China's places. You might get lost."  
  
"OK!" Harry said so cheerfully.  
  
"How about 9:00 A.M.?" Mr. Tofu asked.  
  
"Yes. Anything" Harry replied with such excitement. He almost fell off his chair.  
  
Mr. Tofu wedged him before he fell to the floor. For such an old man he sure was brawny.  
  
"Good. And remember, we are just going to see the ponds, that's all. Right?" there was a tone of concern and fright in his voice.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Mr. Tofu sighed deeply but it sure meant it was a relief.  
  
"Ok. Now let me take you back to your Hotel. It's getting dark outside and China isn't a very nice place when it's dark especially for a fifteen year old like you" Mr. Tofu said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tofu"  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Potter"  
  
And they both left Houoh's Pub. The Boy Who Lived was hoping that tomorrow would came fast to look at the Jusenkyo Ponds and probably China's whole wizarding world.  
  
But he hoped and prayed for God not to fall into one of them.  
  
  
  
~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~***~**~*~*  
  
Im trying to finish chapter 3. I just hope to get them all done. Please review!!!! GO Ranma 1/2!!!! 


	4. Hanako Alley

Harry 1/2 !  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
Well everyone, I finally posted chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
Chapter 3: Hanako Alley  
  
When Harry and Mr. Tofu had finally arrived at the Tendo Hotel, Harry couldn't stop apprizing Mr. Tofu for accompanying him all the way to the Muggle Hotel.  
  
"Thank you for accompanying me Mr. Tofu" Harry kept saying throughout the whole walk they had.  
  
"It was nothing Mr. Potter. In our country it is a pleasure to help people even Muggles" he said with a vast grin "but it's in honor helping the Boy Who Lived"  
  
Harry looked at him perplexed. This only caused Mr. Tofu's smile to amplify.  
  
"It's getting late Mr. Potter and we don't want to be late for our excursion around China's wizarding world, do we?" again Mr. Tofu's smile widened.  
  
"No" Harry was now getting nervous.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, good night to you" "Good night to you also Mr. Tofu" Harry said with a blush. The blush sure made Harry very cute.  
  
Mr. Tofu turned to the other direction to leave and also did Harry. Then Harry forgot to tell Mr. Tofu at what time they were going to meet.   
  
He turned around "Mr. Tofu I forgo-" but Mr. Tofu vanished out of sight. 'He probably dissaparated' Harry thought dejectedly. 'Oh, great! Now what am I going to do?'  
  
Harry saw a piece of paper on the floor or rather a piece of parchment. It said 'At 9:00 a.m. Mr. Potter'.   
  
Harry understood as he pocketed the piece of parchment. Then with a smile through the striking and dark cerulean night he hummed happily all the way to the hotel hoping to see a new world tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Harry had a dream or better a nightmare. He dreamed of a boy. He couldn't exactly see who the boy was but he had the feeling he knew who he was.   
  
This boy , the boy of his nightmare, was walking towards a pond. A huge pond. Harry was gazing around the place. It was an anomalous place. The place was dark and cold. The place didn't have buildings. Just mountains and ponds. Harry looked at the ponds. 'What is this all about?' Harry thought anxious.  
  
'Could this be the-' but then he heard a cry. A terrible cry. The boy that Harry noticed before had fallen off the edge of the lake and it appeared to be that he was drowning.  
  
But Harry couldn't hear the cries such as 'Help!'. All he could hear is the splashing of the water the boy was causing. Harry tried to help but Harry was paralyzed from head to toe. He was looking around anxiously as though expecting for someone to come and help the boy.   
  
Then Harry heard total silence. A dead silence. Something was not accurate. Harry looked over to were the boy had been. All he could see was the stillness and quietness of the water. 'Had the boy drowned' Harry now felt gloomy. 'Where is he?'  
  
But something was emerging out of the huge pond. A figure. If Harry was not mistaken, he would say that the figure was somehow *female.  
But it was incongruous.  
The figure that he saw before drowning in that same pond was a boy. Then the *female figure looked at Harry or better was heading towards the direction Harry was. She came closer, closer and-  
  
RING!!!! RING!!!! RING!!!!  
  
Harry woke up startled and looked around outrageously. Harry gave a huge sigh once he realized it was just a dream. A nightmare actually. Harry looked at the clock that had been set next to Harry's bed in a furniture. It was 6:00 am. Harry placed his head back on the pillow.   
  
"What the fuck was that" Harry whispered anxiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~~**~  
  
Harry woke up at 7:00 am hoping that he had time to get dressed, have some breakfast and meet Mr. Tofu back at the Phoenix's Pub (Houoh's Pub in Chinese) at 9:00 am.  
  
Once Harry had breakfast he looked back at his watch. He still had another hour and thirty minutes to do free time before he goes to the Pub. What could he do in one hour of his free time? Then it hit him. He could write to Sirius and Dumbledore about his nightmare. Yes. That would be prudent decision.   
  
He grabbed his quill, a bottle of ink, and a few pieces of parchment that had been placed in Harry's closet. He dipped his quill into the bottle of ink and began writing.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? I hope you're ok. I am doing great here in China. Guess what? Yesterday I just met this Chinese wizard man who could speak English. His name is Mr. Tofu. He works for the Ministry of Magic and he's one of the Chinese school governors. He's very nice. I wish you could meet him. Anyways, today at noon I had a weird dream. I don't know how to explain this. I boy was drowning and once he drowned a girl or a female emerged out of the same pond that boy had drowned. Do you know what this means, Sirius? Well, I don't want to leave you all worried. Hope you and Buckbeak are all right.  
  
Love,  
Harry James Potter  
  
Yeah. It was a good letter. He placed his quill, bottle of ink and the other pieces of parchment back at the closet. He looked at Hedwig who had been sleeping the whole week in China. (Oh my God. I forgot to mention Hedwig, didn't I? Sorry)  
  
He woke her up. Hedwig looked rather angry at this. It seemed she was enjoying a great dream. "Hedwig, please take this to Sirius, OK. You know where he is, right?"  
  
Hedwig looked at him and she hooted two times. That appeared to be like a yes to Harry. Harry place the piece of parchment under Hedwig's small legs.   
  
Hedwig soared and soared and soared until Harry looked at her vanish from the bright lights of the sun. "Good luck, Hedwig" Harry whispered wearily.  
  
  
Harry had finally arrived at Houoh's Pub at exactly the same time Mr. Tofu told him to. Harry opened the door and inside he saw Mr. Tofu sitting on a chair by a table. "Hello Mr. Potter" came the blissful Chinese accent of Mr. Tofu.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Tofu" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, I guess you are ready for our trip around Hinako Alley?"   
  
"Hanako Alley?" Harry asked inquisitively.   
  
Mr. Tofu looked around suspiciously to make sure nobody was listening to them.  
  
"Yes. You see Mr. Potter, Hanako Alley is the gateway to the Jusenkyo Ponds" Mr. Tofu replied the last words inaudibly.  
  
"Oh" Harry replied breathlessly.  
  
Mr. Tofu looked at Harry happily. "Follow me Mr. Potter"   
  
Harry followed Mr. Tofu towards the back door of the pub. There was nothing there but a dead end which was blocked by bricks. This strongly reminded Harry about Diagon Alley.   
  
Mr. Tofu stepped forward and released his wand from the pocket of his robes and tapped the middle brick five times. Then he tapped the top brick four times, the bottom brick three times, the left brick two times and the right brick one time. Mr. Tofu muttered the in Chinese "Hanako".   
  
The bricks were moving and switching their place until the bricks formed into a huge hole. Harry gasped. Hanako Alley was bigger than Diagon and Knockturn Ally combined.   
  
There were lots of shops, places to eat, banks and other buildings Harry didn't understand because of the Chinese writing. Harry looked around flabbergasted.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Potter. It looks like you have never seen a big alley like this one" Mr. Tofu smiled at Harry kindly.  
  
"Well. It's because no" Harry said quietly.  
  
"No!!" Mr. Tofu looked shocked.  
  
"No" Harry looked at Mr. Tofu inquiringly.  
  
They spend ten minutes walking around Hanako Alley and looking at the amazing stores and the people. Harry didn't even notice that some people were looking at him stunned and pointing at his forehead. Some of them were talking in rapid Chinese. They had obviously spotted that he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Tofu grabbed Harry by the arm and steered him towards a huge building or actually it looked more like a temple. This building or temple was bigger than any other one around Hanako Alley. The building was surrounded by a huge golden gate with symbols which were actually Chinese words.   
  
Mr. Tofu released his wand again and tapped it on the door murmuring a word "Yohio"  
  
The door suddenly opened and inside Harry could see the whole temple. The temple was surrounded by huge statues of golden dragons.   
  
"What is this place?" Harry asked.  
  
"This Mr. Potter is the Temple of the Drowned Souls or you could call it The Gateway to the Jusenkyo Ponds" he said with a huge grin on his face. Harry gasped.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~* 


	5. The Gateway to the Cursed Ponds of Jusen...

Harry 1/2  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
OK Everyone. I finally finished chapter 4. Enjoy!!!!  
  
~**********************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Gateway to the Jusenkyo Ponds  
  
  
"Temple of the Drowned Souls?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. It is called like this because of the souls that drowned in the Jusenkyo Ponds. We did this temple so the souls could rest in peace" Mr. Tofu sighed deeply and wretchedly.   
  
"Oh" Harry looked back at the huge temple. 'So this is the temple of the people who drowned in those ponds'  
  
'This is also the gateway to the Jusenkyo Ponds too. But nobody can enter unless they say the keywords to open the doors that guard the ponds" Mr. Tofu looked at Harry with apprehensive eyes.  
  
Mr. Tofu grabbed Harry's arm again and they walked towards the temple. The temple inside was decorated with portraits of witches and wizards looking down at Mr. Tofu and Harry. The room was colored black with white. It was an awkward room. There was another door at the end.   
  
Again Mr. Tofu tapped the door with his wand and murmured a word "Daisuke Hiroshi"  
  
The door opened again and they were both in a room too. This room was peculiar too. The room was decorated with colors like blue, white, and black. Unlike the other room this was decorated with mirrors and crystals and drawings of the stars, planets and moons. The room was cold and made Harry shiver. The room was huge. 'This temple is bigger than I thought' Harry thought.  
  
There was another door at the end of the room. Mr. Tofu tapped the door five times and murmured "Hiroshi Daisuke"  
  
The door opened and instead of a room there were stair steps directing towards another door. This place instead of being cold it was getting hot. Once they reached the door Mr. Tofu closed his eyes, tapped the door six times and murmured "Saginomiya Azukash"  
  
Harry gasped. Of all the rooms Harry had been this was the biggest one of all. It was even bigger than the Big Hall at Hogwarts. The room was decorated with goblets of fire, statues of gold and an image of a fire tornado. The place was incredibly hot and Harry couldn't stand the heat. The more they walked the more exhausted Harry would get. Before they even reached the door, Harry fell to the hot floor in a dead faint.   
  
"Mr. Potter!!!!!" Mr. Tofu shrieked. He ran towards Harry and bent down. Harry looked up at him with tired eyes.   
  
"I am OK, Mr. Tofu" Harry replied jadedly.   
  
"Let's go back Mr. Potter. This isn't doing any good to you" He looked at Harry with concerned eyes.  
  
"NO, NO!! Let's keep on going. I can stand the heat. I really want to see the Jusenkyo Ponds" Harry cried.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Mr. Tofu looked at him more apprehensively.  
  
"Positive"   
  
With that Mr. Tofu helped Harry get up and grabbed his arm again. They walked towards the door and Mr. Tofu tapped the door four times and murmured "Kinnosuke Kashaoh". The door opened and they both went inside.  
  
After entering inside more than thirty secret doorways they finally stopped in front of a huge door bigger than the other doors. The door was gold and silver.  
  
"This is it Mr. Potter. The door to the Jusenkyo Ponds. Are you sure you're ready, Mr. Potter. We could go bac-"  
  
"No. I am ready lets go inside' Harry replied nervous and excited.  
  
"Ok. Stand back Mr. Potter"   
  
Mr. Tofu stepped forward and tapped the door ten times. This time he murmured a long word "Shussemaru Tsuruyasennen Shinnosuke Gonsukuyi Jusenkyo!"  
  
The door opened and inside Harry saw hundreds of ponds. Harry gasped.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Potter to the Jusenkyo Ponds" Mr. Tofu said proudly.  
  
To BE Continued. 


	6. The Pond of the Drowned Girl

Harry 1/2 !  
  
By Ranma-Chan Potter  
  
Well everyone, this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for!! Enjoy!! By the way here are the key words again.  
  
Harry-Kun: Harry (Male)  
  
Harry-Chan: Harry (Female)  
  
~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Pond of the Drowned Girl  
  
The door opened and inside Harry saw hundreds of ponds. Harry gasped.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Potter to the Cursed Ponds of Jusenkyo" Mr. Tofu said proudly.  
  
It was nothing to what Harry had expected. The place was full of ponds larger and bigger than any other pond Harry had ever seen. Not also was the place packed with ponds but also with mountains and grass. Unlike the other places Harry had been in the wizarding world this one looked more like a huge deserted field that hasn't been occupied by people before. Then Harry looked around and noticed that Mr. Tofu and Harry weren't the only ones here too. There was a man with shocking green robes, a wizards hat and of course his wand. He was smoking a pipe. This man however looked quite young than Mr. Tofu.  
  
"Ahhh, Mr. Sanzenin" Mr. Tofu replied with a tone of satisfaction looking at the man with the green robes.  
  
The man named Mr. Sanzenin walked over towards Harry and Mr. Tofu were. He like Mr. Tofu had a Chinese accent.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Tofu" he looked over at Harry and replied "Good morning to you, whoever you might be"  
  
"Mr. Sanzenin, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Mr. Sanzenin, our Jusenkyo Guide"  
  
(Note: In the anime Ranma 1/2 they didn't say the Jusenkyo Guide's name so I just one up)  
  
In a matter of seconds the Jusenkyo Guide looked at Harry and started babbling incoherently pointing at his scar. He had obviously spotted that he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry had found this rather annoying.  
  
"It can't be Harry Potter" Mr. Tofu had managed to say once he regained *concious*. "This is a surprise. I mean, Harry Potter in China! Proposteros!!"  
  
Mr. Tofu forced a laugh. "I thought about that too. Well, he's basically here because of some luck his Muggle uncle had"  
  
"Ohh. I see" Mr. Sanzenin couldn't take his eye off of Harry. Harry was now starting to feel uncomfortable like before.  
  
"What brings you here anyways, Mr. Tofu?" Mr. Sanzenin turned his gaze back at Mr. Tofu.  
  
"I'm here for an investigation here from China's Ministry of Magic. They supposely said that there were Ryu-Kumon Eaters in here." the last words were filled with seriousness.  
  
"Yes they are here. Last time I saw one was about a week ago over there at the top of that mountain" he pointed towards the mountains "Tried to stop him but he just simply dissaparated. My question is how did they get in? Only the Jusenkyo Guides and important people of the ministry know the password trough the temple"  
  
"Yeah. That is very strange. Has anything weird happened this week?" Mr. Tofu looked at Mr. Sanzenin who was quiet worried about this.  
  
"No. Nothing has happened here" Mr. Sanzenin gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Mr. Sanzenin, could you show me the ponds, please" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Two heads turned to look at him. Because of the talking, they had forgotten about Harry.  
  
"Oh. So you're here to see the ponds Mr. Potter?" Mr. Sanzenin smiled genially at Harry.  
  
"Yes" Harry said humanely.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, feel free to see the ponds. Mr. Sanzenin can keep a close watch on you for me. I have to check something over the mountains, I am trying to get some clues to were those Ryu-Kumon Eaters might have gone and what were they doing here. And remember, don't get that close to the ponds; you might fall into one of them" Mr. Tofu said very seriously.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Tofu, I will be all right" he gave Mr. Tofu a smile.  
  
With that Mr. Tofu walked towards the mountains and vanished out of sight.  
  
"I really hope he finds something. Those Ryu-Kumon are always doing terrible things that are related to the Dark Arts" Mr. Sanzenin turned his gaze from the mountains to Harry.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter I hope you're ready"  
  
"I was ready before. Now I am excited"  
  
"Before we start, do you know everything about the Cursed Ponds of Jusenkyo?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Mr. Tofu told me some things"  
  
"Well the Cursed Ponds or Springs of Jusenkyo are ponds in which creatures and even people had fallen and drowned in there. It is terrible and sad. Whoever falls into one of the ponds they're bodies automatically change into a creature or person. It depends however on the spring or pond you had fallen. Let's say you fell on the Pond of the Drowned Pig. You're body automatically changes into a pig only if splashed into cold water; but they can return into they're original forms when splashed with hot water" Mr. Sanzenin looked at the Harry who looked relieved at this "don't start celebrating now cause you can turn back into a pig if splashed into cold water. You understand Mr. Potter?''  
  
"Yes" Harry looked quite shocked. The idea into turning into a pig was horrible for him but for others it was laughable. He didn't want to think of going back to Hogwarts as a pig.  
  
"Okay" Mr. Sanzenin walked towards the closest pond, followed closely by Harry. Unlike the other ponds this was the smallest of all. "This is the Pond or Spring of the Drowned Bird. About a hundred years ago a tiny little bird fell into this pond and drowned in here. Whoever falls into this pond or spring, he/she will turn into a bird when splashed into cold water"  
  
"Oh" Harry said quietly looking at the pond intently.  
  
"Well let's go to this one Mr. Potter"  
  
They both walked towards another pond which was slightly bigger than the first one.  
  
"This one Mr. Potter is the Pond of the Drowned Panda. About three hundred years ago a panda drowned in this pond and whoever falls into this pond, it's body turns into a panda"  
  
They both kept walking towards other ponds and talking about them. Like the Pond of the Drowned Pig, the Pond of the Drowned Cat, The Pond of the Drowned Duck, the Pond of the Drowned Bull, the Pond of the Drowned Frog and even a pond that had quiet surprised Harry which was the Pond of the Drowned Boy. Everything was interesting but it was also very sad.  
  
Suddenly something caught Harry's eye. Mr. Sanzenin however, kept talking about the Pond of the Drowned Boy and didn't took notice that Harry was walking away from him.  
  
It was a pond that had caught Harry's attention. Harry walked stealthily toward the pond which was big like the other ponds. Harry finally stopped looking down at the pond his eyes keenly. Harry didn't know what this meant but he felt that he had seen this before. Somewhere like in his dreams. His image in the water looked back at him intently.  
  
'What is this all about' Harry thought worriedly.  
  
"Mr. Sanzenin, what kind of pond is this" Harry looked at Mr. Sanzenin who looked at him back too.  
  
"Ohh" he walking to where Harry was " that is the "Pond of the Drowned Girl". About five hundred years ago a very and extremely beautiful girl fell into that pond and drowned" he gave a huge sigh.  
  
"A girl?" Harry asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes a girl" Mr. Sanzenin's voice had a tone of great suspicion.  
  
'Just like in my dreams' Harry thought shocked. Suddenly Harry's mind was racing very fast and his scar was hurting badly than ever before. The images that Harry had in that nightmare were now going through Harry's mind. The screams and cries were also going through his mind sharper and painful than before. He closed his eyes and clutched his head hoping that the visions would go away and the cries would be soundless. But it didn't work. Harry didn't notice that he was almost falling into the edge of the pond. Everything was getting worse. When he opened his eyes he felt the whole place spinning out of control. He felt tears rolling down his face silently. It was such an intense pain that Harry felt the world black out. He heard Mr. Sanzenin's voice screeching his name trying to help him and to prevent him from falling into the pond. "Mr. Potter!!!!!!"  
  
Then suddenly everything stopped. The cries and the visions had vanished and all he could see was darkness.  
  
His world was blacked out. He suddenly without any notice was falling down and down into the pond!! Harry could hear Mr. Sanzenin yelling, running and heading to where Harry was. He was trying to save him from falling into the pond.  
  
"Mr. Potter, watch out for the pond!!!"  
  
But he was already late. Harry's body was drowning into the cold waters of the pond. Harry could feel the cold water running down his body as he was going deep, deep down into the pond. The last words he could hear were of Mr. Sanzenin. Harry was unconscious and tired that he tried to swim through the pond's surface, but he had remembered that he couldn't swim.  
  
Harry was now feeling rather strange now. He felt his body shudder like mad. He felt like his body was changing.  
  
Harry's body was morphing rapidly and eccentrically.  
  
'Oh God. My body is morphing!' Harry was now panicking. He was kicking and thrashing like mad hoping that he would get to the surface of the pond but no luck at all.  
  
As his body was he felt his body go weightless and smaller than before. His memories were fading once his body was fully morphed into something different Harry could not describe. He closed his eyes as he was floating back to the surface of the pond.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~  
  
"Mr. Potter!! Mr. Potter!!!" Harry heard two male voices yelling his name.  
  
Harry still had his eyes closed. All he could remember was the water running down his whole male body. He felt hands slapping his face fast but softly. Harry felt hands pressing down his chest so he could breath. Harry was chocking water out and felt rather giddy.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. Once his eyes where opened he looked up and saw two pair of dark black eyes looking down at him. He didn't see his world spinning again like before.  
  
"Mr. Potter are you all right!!!???" it was Mr. Tofu whose face was so pale like the clouds. His voice was filled with fright and concern as so were his eyes.  
  
"Wha-what happened" Harry managed to say in a rather soft voice. "All I remembered is that I was drowning"  
  
"Mr. Potter" Mr. Sanzenin looked rather pale and alarmed like Mr.Tofu "You were clutching your head like if you were having a painful headache and you were falling down the pond"  
  
"Mr. Potter. What happened to you" I don't know all I could remember is that everything went blac-" Harry-Chan suddenly froze. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
(Yes!! I finally get to say Harry-Chan or Harry Girl now!!!)  
  
He was examining his body. Harry-Chan was no longer taller than before. He was quite small and much more thinner than before. His hands were very thin and small also. His legs were no longer manly, but they were rather long, soft and tanned like a woman's. Harry slowly caressed his chest. or rather to where his chest had been. He felt two soft and big things on his torso. They were like.breasts.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!!!!" Harry-Chan shrieked. He shrieked even more when he noticed the difference in his voice. His voice was quiet feminine.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter" Mr. Tofu managed to say " your body morphed once you were drowning in the pond"  
  
"Morphing?" He looked at Mr. Tofu and at Mr. Sanzenin perplexed. "What do you mean by 'morphing'?"  
  
Mr. Sanzenin looked up at him with fretful eyes and said "When you were clutching your head in pain, you were falling down the pond without any notice. I tried to save you but you had already drowned down the pond. Then Mr. Tofu came and asked me what happened. I told him that you had fallen into the pond. Then we saw your body coming out of the water fully morphed into a.. well.. A. a. * girl *"  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"I believe I told you about the Pond of the Drowned Girl, right? Well that was the same pond you fell in. You now have the Curse of the Drowned Girl" he looked down the floor and gave a huge sigh.  
  
Harry-Chan got up from the ground and started to run his hands on * his * body. He unbuttoned his shirt off and opened. What he saw almost made him faint.  
  
His manly chest wasn't there anymore. Instead he saw. well. breast.  
  
Harry-Chan gasped. 'Oh God. What's happened to me' then he fell almost fell to the floor.  
  
Mr. Tofu grabbed him from falling down and placed him on the floor gently.  
  
"I'll bring a mirror Mr. Potter, so you can see this isn't a nightmare. I'll be back in a few minutes" Mr. Sanzenin replied now heading to the mountains.  
  
Harry-Chan saw as he vanished into the mountains. Mr. Tofu was cradling Harry-Chan in his arms. Of all the things in the world why did this have to happen to him. What will the world say about Harry Potter now? Oh, look its Harry Potter, the Girl Who Lived. This just had to be a dream. A bad dream.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Mr. Potter" came the soft voice of Mr. Tofu.  
  
"I hope" Harry mumbled in his feminine voice.  
  
Mr. Sanzenin came back after four minutes with a mirror in his hand. He gave it to Harry who took it awkwardly.  
  
He looked in the mirror. He didn't look like before anymore.  
  
His skin was rather lighter and nicer than before. His eyes were now sapphire than his usual olive ones and his hair was no longer jet-black and untidy anymore. His hair was the color of the deepest and darkest red Harry had ever seen and was also tidy and a little longer. His body was smaller and as some would say was very sexy. His legs were long and smooth, his waist was smaller and his limbs were thin. Harry-Chan was now an extremely beautiful looking girl.  
  
"If it is any consolation Mr. Potter, you're the most beautiful girl I had ever seen" Mr. Sanzenin looked at Harry-Chan benevolently.  
  
"Yes, you are Mr. Potter" Mr. Tofu also said.  
  
Harry-Chan didn't say anything. He was too depressed to say anything. He looked back at the two men bemused and shocked.  
  
"What am I going to do now" Harry-Chan said miserably. He placed his face in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter. I'll send an owl to your wizarding school and tell the headmaster of that school what happened. Your school is Hogwarts, right? So I guess the headmaster there is Albus Dumbledore, correct? Then you can leave the rest to me"  
  
Harry-Chan nodded. "Thank you"  
  
"Don't worry. I bet Proffesor Dumbledore will know what to do" he gave Harry-Chan a co sultry smile.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"By the way Mr. Potter, why were you clutching your head?"  
  
Harry-Chan looked at him in surprise but not as though he was offended.  
  
"You see yesterday I had a nightmare. That nightmare came back and I remembered that my scar was hurting. I think I was having a fit or a breakdown. Although something happened that wasn't in my dreams. I saw a tall dark figure looking straight at me with red eyes, pale skin and a serpentine voice. I don't know who it was but I think I had met that person before. Then everything went black. I am sorry but that is all I could remember"  
  
Harry-Chan looked at Mr. Tofu and at Mr. Sanzenin who both looked bewildered and traumatized.  
  
"Well, it was just a dream Mr. Potter. Nothing real" But Harry-Chan knew he was wrong. (I should start writing she for Harry instead of he, right?) Every nightmare that Harry-Chan had it came out to be real.  
  
"Were glad that you're OK Mr. Potter. We thought you were going to be in that pond forever"  
  
"Yeah" Harry-Chan whispered.  
  
"Well, time to go Mr. Potter. We have to go back to Houoh's Pub. We will discuss this over there" Mr. Tofu said with a smile. "Everything will be all right Mr. Potter"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter. You can still turn back to normal with hot water" Mr. Sanzenin finally said getting up from the ground. Harry looked up at him and nodded. He gave him a smile in return.  
  
Mr. Tofu helped Harry-Chan from the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK Mr. Potter?" Mr. Tofu was now looking at Harry with gloomy eyes.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about me" Harry-Chan mumbled sadly "I can still go back to normal with hot water, right?"  
  
"Yes. Of course" He looked at Mr. Sanzenin "Well, thank you for everything Mr. Sanzenin and I hope we will see again"  
  
"The same to you, Mr. Tofu" Mr. Sanzenin voice was also filled with sadness.  
  
"Come on Mr. Potter. let's go" He grabbed Harry-Chan's arm and steered him the door of the temple in which they came from. Harry-Chan's mind was now racing. 'Why did this happen to me. Why?' he thought miserably.  
  
With a final good bye and a wave to Mr. Sanzenin, Mr. Tofu took his wand out, tapped the door ten times, murmured the same magic words, and Harry- Chan and Mr. Tofu were soon gone.  
  
To be Continued**** 


End file.
